


calling your bluff

by gribbins



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, The E3 Hot Tub Video, dumb boys in love my all time fav
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribbins/pseuds/gribbins
Summary: Sometimes, when Nick’s with a friend the light will catch them just so and Nick will for a split second think, I could kiss you right now. He never does, and he normally shakes away the thought.It happens with Griffin most often though





	calling your bluff

**Author's Note:**

> The usual dealio with rpf, fictionalized versions of real people, don't be weird, if this is about you or someone you know, turn away right now oh my god.

They’re a few drinks in when Nick looks over to Griffin, and wonders. It’s not a new thing, the wondering. He frequently thinks about his friends in all sorts of ways when he’s drunk, or even sometimes when he’s sober. Sometimes, when Nick’s with a friend the light will catch them just so and Nick will for a split second think, I could kiss you right now. He never does, and he normally shakes away the thought.

It happens with Griffin most often though. On a podcast, when Griffin moans jokingly at the mention of vore. When Griffin says his name, whines his name especially, during a recording of Car Boys. When Griffin looks at him at E3, asks “Where do you wanna head first, Nick?”.

Nick never thought his own name was a fettish before. And now, at the bar a little ways away from the convention centre, Griffin and Nick all getting steadily drunker. 

Griffin’s face is gently flushed, and his gestures are looser, and he smiles even easier, which shouldn’t be possible really. Griffin smiles at everything, and it makes Nick want to kiss him; makes him want to eat him whole. He’s been wondering a lot tonight, about a lot of things, but mostly ways to get close to Griffin. 

The hot tub seems like a good idea. He opens his mouth, and Griffin stops him, presses his finger against Nick’s bottom lip. Nick wants to suck it. He doesn’t.

“Nicholas Robinson, I know that face, that face is a ‘I am about to suggest a very terrible thing to my good friend Griffin, who will be unable to say no' face.” Griffin is smiling as he says it. Nick just grins wider.

He knows Griffin will say yes. He pushes Griffin’s hand away, and suggests the hot tub. Griffin cackles, and texts Tara. Nick leans his head on Griffin’s shoulder, it’s too warm to touch, too warm to be comfortable but he does it anyway.  
  


Later, in the hot tub it’s still too hot to function. They’ve kept the heating off but it’s still warm, it’s Los Angeles. Griffin won’t stop complaining, even though he lives in Austin. 

They recorded the episode, and it probably turned out pretty well, apart from the way Nick can never stop staring at Griffin. He tries not to stare most of the time, but it’s hardest when he’s drunk, and all his thoughts feel slowed down. Thinking takes much more effort when he’s drunk, as does resisting the urge to spend all his time pressed close to Griffin. 

He wants to rest his head on Nick’s shoulder again, wants to feel the quiet warmth of being in another person’s space, it’s his favorite kind of intimacy. 

Griffin leans on him unexpectedly and Nick almost falls over. Griffin is drunk too, eyes tightly shut, and he’s smiling like the cat that got the fucking canary.

“Do you ever just remember that this is our life?” Nick hums in response, lets Griffin talk.  “Like I get to talk about video games with you, and sit in hot tubs late at night, and make dumb jokes and. I don’t know. I never thought my life would be like this.”

“Me neither, but I’m glad it is. I think you’re my best friend.” Nick says, looking at Griffin.

“You’re my best friend too, man.” Griffin is still leaning on Nick’s shoulder, and Nick gently rests his head on top of Griffin’s. He wants to live in this moment forever. Everything feels soft and hazy, and he can’t believe he gets to have this. He gets to have Griffin, at least a little bit. Griffin softly pushes away from him and goes to check his phone in the corner, probably checking the time, it must be about 1 AM. 

And then suddenly that’s not enough. It’s not enough to get Griffin in glances and leans. It’s not enough to have Griffin smiling at him, and Nick almost feels sick for how much Griffin’s easy friendship isn’t enough for him. Griffin looks up from his phone, notices the slight frown on Nick’s face.

“What’s wrong?”

Nick moves across the pool as fast as he can, grabs Griffin’s shoulders and kisses him. Griffin is non responsive for a second, before he kisses back. He tastes of beer, but so does Nick, they’ve both been drinking and neither of them really seem to care. Griffin pulls back and Nick whimpers involuntarily, already embarrassed by the noise coming out of his mouth.

“Can we move this out of the pool maybe?” Griffin says, not waiting for Nick’s nod, and instead grabbing his hand and pulling him out. Nick notices the horrible slap of his shoes against the the floor, and stops to pull them off, before following Griffin into the AirBnB they’re renting for E3. Nick is grateful their rooms are just on the first floor, fuck stairs. 

Griffin is lying on his bed, drunk and smiling, and Nick falls on top of him like he’s not capable of standing up any longer.

“God” says Nick, staring down at Griffin, spread out like a paperback for him to enjoy. Griffin is drunk and still wet from the hot tub, and they’re both too warm for this to really be comfortable.  Griffin shifts uneasy under the attention, and Nick can’t help the next thing that falls out of his mouth. 

“I jerked off listening to your voice before I even knew you”. 

That seems to break Griffin out of his stupor and he starts laughing a little bit. 

“What?” 

Nick flushes, all the way down his shoulders. He both can’t believe he said that to Griffin, but can also intimately believe he said that to Griffin.

“No, seriously, what?” Griffin says, still laughing, that big goofy grin that Nick loves firmly on his face. Nick wants to kiss him, so he does, he feels their teeth clack where they’re both goofily smiling, and he starts laughing a little bit, before hiding his face in Griffin’s shoulder.

“Not that I don’t love all this attention, but seriously, you’re gonna have to elaborate on that bud. I can’t let this shit slide.” Griffin’s hands are stroking Nick’s back and Nick hums into his shoulder again.

“I mean, you know I liked your stuff. Listened to the podcast and all.” Griffin hums, and Nick burrows his face further into his shoulder. “ I used to smoke weed sometimes while I listened, and you know, sometimes I would get horning, and I’d just-” Griffin cuts him off from his laughing. 

“That is the wildest thing I’ve ever heard, and I’ve seen people say they fucked while listening to my podcast, where I talk to my brothers. What is wrong with you Nicholas?” He’s still laughing but Nick is unbearably red in the face. Griffin pushes him away, but then kisses him, still smiling.

“Dude, I still like you. Weird masturbatory habits and all.” Nick laughs finally at this. 

They both sit up, and sit on the bed staring at each other, grinning softly.

“Do we like, have to have a conversation about this?” Nick says. 

“I mean, do we? I like you. You like me. I wanna do this, you wanna do this. It feels like, we’re just going where we’re supposed to go, y’know?”   
“Yeah” says Nick “Going where we’re supposed to go. Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> what's up lads i'm kay and my life has been a nightmare ever since i saw that E3 hot tub video about a year ago. i literally cannot deal with it. I have been thinking about it non-stop ever since then. Chat to me about Nick and Griffin fucking @ gribbins.tumblr.com 
> 
> let's be friends
> 
> also wtf i talk about gribbin smiling a lot. probs bc its the cutest thing in the world. also i cant believe theres no fucking in this. if i manage to write some porn ill add it on as a second chapter.


End file.
